The Ring
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Saat Izaya berjalan-jalan, di tengah jalan dia ketimpa barang berkotak berwarna hitam.  Setelah di buka ternyata 2 cincin.  Tapi setelah Izaya memakai cincin itu dia mendapatkan kesalah pahaman dengan Shizuo. Kesalah pahaman apa itu?


Disclaimer:Durarara! ©Akiyo Satorigi & ©Ryohgo Narita

Genre: Comedy, Romance (?)

Warning: Gaje, Garing, Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC, Hancur, cerita lain dari author Rue (?), pemula, pendek (?)

Summary: Saat Izaya berjalan-jalan, di tengah jalan dia ketimpa barang berkotak berwarna hitam.  
>Setelah di buka ternyata 2 cincin.<br>Tapi setelah Izaya memakai cincin itu dia mendapatkan kesalah pahaman dengan Shizuo. Kesalah pahaman apa itu?

**A/N:**

Rue : Err .. Ini Fic pertama saya jadi maaf jika banyak Typo serta MissTypo ya? L-(Misa : Pasti Bagus kok! Kan, Punya rue :3 Iya kan, Scchan? x3 ) E-eh, T-Ta-(Sacchan : Iya pasti bagus! pasti bagus! 8D ) A-eh, Err .. Ok *SweatDrop* Nah, Enjoy Minna ^^"

.

Enjoy!

.

Don't Like **Don't Read!**

.

Di siang yang amat panas, di kota yang sangat ramai lebih tepatnya Ikebukuro, terdapat banyak manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang mencari kesenangan dan kesedihan (?).

Ada lelaki informan berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai jaket hoodie bulu atau lebih akrabnya Izaya Orihara sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari kebebasan.

Yah.. Dia memang selalu sibuk menghadapi klien yang banyak setiap pagi atau siang.

Dan malam pun dia sangat lelah sehabis berkejar-kejaran dengan kekasihnya tercinta.

Saat Izaya hendak berjalan-jalan.

Tiba-tiba..

Duaghh  
>"Aw.. Apa ini?" Izaya mengambil barang berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam yang jatuh dari langit hingga mengenai kepalanya itu.<p>

'Hmm.. Seperti cincin' batinnya.

Izaya pun langsung membuka kotak yang dia temui itu.

Dan ternyata benar, 2 buah cincin yang bentuknya sama.  
>Seperti cincin... pertunangan?<p>

"Are ~ ternyata benar cincin, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan ini" Izaya pun melihat kedua cincin tersebut.

"Sepertinya cocok untuk ku dan Shizuchan ~" Izaya segera memakai 1 cincin yang ia pungut itu.

Lalu.. Ada sebuah kursi melayang ke arah Izaya.

Seperti biasa, Izaya dapat menghindari barang itu dengan gaya sexynya (Rue di tusuk).

Lain tak lain pelemparnya adalah..

"IZAYYAAA!" Teriak Shizuo dengan amat merdunya (?).

Ya.. Bisa di tebak. Pelemparnya adalah Shizuo Heiwajima sang ex-bartender.

"Shizuchan ~ lemparan mu selalu saja meleset ya ~" tawa Izaya dengan seringainya yang amat khas dan bagi Shizuo itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"I-ZA-YA! Aku akan membunuh mu hari ini!"  
>Shizuo mengambil street sign yang bertuliskan 'dilarang membuang sampah'.<p>

Dan bersiap-siaplah benda itu dilempar ke arah Izaya.

"Oh ~ aku takut sekali. Coba buktikan, say ~" ledek Izaya yang masih dengan seringainya.

Shizuo pun siap melemparkan barang yang dia bawa itu.  
>Namun pandangannya tertuju pada jari manis kiri Izaya.<p>

'Di jari telunjuk kirinya ada cincin? Hm.. apa si kutu sudah bertunangan dengan si tua itu? Atau dengan orang lain?' Batin Shizuo.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Shizu-chan ~? Katanya kau mau membunuh ku hari ini?" Ledek Izaya lagi.

"..." Shizuo hanya terdiam.

2 menit.

Hening.

"Shizuchan?" Tanya Izaya.

Shizuo langsung melempar street sign ke sembarang tempat dan langsung meninggalkan Izaya.

"Shizuchan ~!" Izaya pun mengikuti Shizuo.

"Pergi kau kutu!" Bentak Shizuo.

"Bukankah kau berkata ingin membunuh ku hari ini ~?"

"Ck sudah bagus nyawa mu ku ampuni hari ini"

Izaya menjadi bingung melihat kelakuan Shizuo yang menjadi aneh tiba-tiba.

"Shizuchan.."

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ck itu bukan urusan mu, enyah lah dari kehidupan ku, kutu!"

"Okelah ~ aku akan enyah dari kehidupan mu Shizuo Heiwajima, tapi.. Jangan kangen kepada ku ya~! Xixixi" Izaya berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Che.. Bagus, semoga kau tidak bahagia dengan tunangan mu yang baru, kutu!"

Izaya berbalik arah dan mengejar Shizuo.  
>Dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Shizuo yang <strong>'semoga tidak bahagia dengan tunangan yang baru'<strong>?  
><em><strong>Tunangan?<strong>_ Sejak kapan Izaya punya tunangan?  
>Seingatnya dia belum bertunangan sama sekali.<p>

Izaya memegang tangan  
>Shizuo dan menariknya.<p>

"Shizuchan..?"

"Apa, Kutu!"

"Apa maksud mu dengan _**'tunangan yang baru'**_?"

"Tch.. Bukankah kau memang sudah bertunangan?" Shizuo berbalik menatap Izaya.

"Apa maksud mu itu, Shizuchan? Aku belum bertunangan" Jelas Izaya agar Shizuo tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh.. Belum? Jadi cincin yang di jari manis kiri mu apa?" Tanya Shizuo sambil menunjuk jari Izaya.

Izaya melihat ke arah jari manis kirinya.  
>Dan dia baru sadar, ternyata dia memakai cincin yang telah dia temukan tadi.<p>

Izaya pun mengerti dan menjelaskan semuanya.  
>"Begini Shizuchan~ ini bukan cincin pertunangan ku dengan, orang lain, tapi ini cincin aku temui di tengah jalan"<p>

Shizuo tetap tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Izaya.  
>"Tch.. Jangan membohongi ku, kutu!"<p>

"Haha ~ sebenarnya cincin ini ada 2, dan aku ingin kau memakai yang satunya, Shizuchan ~"

Shizuo hanya menatap Izaya dengan tatapan... cemburu?.

"Kalau tidak percaya ini cincinnya" Izaya mengambil sekotak cincin dari saku jaketnya.  
>Dan langsung memberikan ke Shizuo.<p>

Shizuo pun mengambil kotak yang diberikan oleh Izaya, dan di bukalah kotak itu.

Ternyata benar, kotak itu berisikan cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang dikenakan oleh Izaya.

"Benarkan ~? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertunangan denganmu, Shizuchan ~" Senyum Izaya.

Shizuo terdiam dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang blush.  
>Kemudian Shizuo memegang tangan Izaya.<p>

Izaya hanya melihat tingkah Shizuo.  
>Shizuo langsung melepaskan cincin yang Izaya pakai. Dan ditaruhlah cincin itu pada tempatnya.<p>

Shizuo berlutut di bawah Izaya dan berkata "Will you marry me?".

"Hmmp ~ Of course, Shizuchan ~" .

Shizuo memakai'kan cincin ke jari manis kiri Izaya.  
>Begitu juga dengan Izaya, memakai'kan cincin ke jari manis kiri Shizuo.<p>

Kini mereka sekarang hidup menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan sebagai musuh lagi.  
>Dan mereka hidup bahagia.<p>

.

.  
>-END-<p>

**A/N:**

Rue : Akhitnya selesai .. gomenne jelek, namanya juga pemula, jadi maklum kalau ceritanya abal dan banyak Typo ^^" Mind to review please? ^^


End file.
